


Hold on, I'll Never Let Go

by booksarebetterthanpeople



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, emotion hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarebetterthanpeople/pseuds/booksarebetterthanpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic. Short Jasico drabble in which Nico has nightly nightmares and clings To Jason for Dear life. Cliché, I know but i hope You Like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on, I'll Never Let Go

Jason awoke to a horrible scream. His electric blue eyes snapped open and his hand flew toward his imperial gold he kept on his nightstand, poised to flip and arm himself with his trusty sword.He squinted his eyes through the darkness of the bedroom, searching for the cause of his awakening, when he felt the covers twisting beside him.

Jason turned his head just as Nico let out another blood curdling cry. The son of Hades was jerking and turning savagely in his sleep and his face was screwed up in a look of immense pain. His bare chest was rising and falling rapidly and glistened with a cold sweat. Jason turned over in the sheets and gathered his trembling boyfriend in his strong arms.

"Shh Nico. You're Okay, You're safe." He whispered to the smaller boy in a soothing voice. The son of Hades buried his face in the blonde's neck, rubbing away the hot tears.

This happened almost every night: the two demigods would cuddle and fall asleep in their embrace, then hours later into the night, Nico's mind would subconsciously drag him back to the days when he roamed through Tartarus, alone and afraid. Each night, Jason would wake to his boyfriend thrashing and screaming with tears running down his cheeks. It hurt him deeply to see his beloved in such a state of terror and not being able to do anything but hold him tight, to him remind the boy that he would protect him.

"J-Jason?" Nico's voice sounded like broken glass, slightly muffled by the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes?" The Son of Jupiter answered as he traced cirlces in to the small of the Italian's back. He felt Nico Gulp, "You'll never leave me right?"

Jason exhaled a Shuddering breath and pressed a kiss to Nico's shoulder. 

"I'll never Leave you." He promised.


End file.
